The Girl Who Saved His Heart
by kendallynnt
Summary: Adam has never been lucky with the girls, but can Clare change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

When people say your perfect match is out there, is that really true? Or do they just tell you that because they know your going to die alone. Cause it sure as hell feels like I'm going to die alone. I don't understand what I always do wrong. I treat the girl like a princess and we both feel a connection, but when I ask the girl to be my girlfriend she always says she wants to be friends. I just don't get it and I feel sick of it. I'm sick of getting rejected girl after girl, I just want one that accepts me for who I am and not just the brother of Drew Torres. I want my real princess. I use to think she was out there but recently I doubt it. After the last girl I don't know if I can let another in my life.

Today was the first day of grade 11 at degrassi. Oh joy I thought to myself. Another year to get rejected or worse have my brother steal my crush. Which is why I decided that this year I'd say single, that was I wouldn't get my heart broken.

I walked into first period where of course Drew was in the back with Bianca. I wish she would have accepted me. She's smoking I mean look at her. I envy Drew because he's with her. I sat in the middle of the classroom beside the last empty seat of the classroom. Sitting by myself again this year.

I was tapping my pencil against my desk bored when suddenly she walked into the room. I dropped my pencil to the floor lost in my gaze at her. She was beautiful. Her silky brown hair, her deep blue eyes made me fall under her spell. She probably didn't even realizes she was putting one on me. She was stunning.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I heard a voice say beside me.

"huh?" I looked over to her standing there. Only a metre away from me.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"Oh no, I mean no one is" I had to force myself to stop talking before I blabbered on.

"Mind if I sit here then?" She smiled softly.

All I could do was nod. I was afraid something embarrassing might slip out. She nodded and took the seat beside me.

Stupid. Stupid Adam. Now she's definally going to think your stupid. I looked over at her for a second to find she was looking back at me. I smiled quick then turned back around.

Something inside me told me to break my promise and ask her out, but I couldn't, even if I knew this girl was the one I couldn't let her or any other girl break my heart again, And also Drew couldn't have her. I'd just have to keep my mouth shut. Plus I didn't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang for lunch I couldn't be happier. Normally I eat lunch with my friend Eli but he was sick, so I'm alone to eat lunch. Now I'm not so happy for lunch. I decided it would be best to eat my lunch at the back of the caf that way I don't get made fun of for sitting by myself and don't have to deal with the popular kids because they wouldn't be caught dead at the back.

I started to nibble on my peanut butter sandwich when I looked up Drew talking to a girl. One that was not Bianca. Figured he'd move on from her again. When I got a better view of this mysterious girl it was the girl from this morning. I felt my heart sink when he flirted with her. I felt betrayed by my brother. I felt I wasn't meant to be happy and not be with her. Why would my feelings be thrown to the curb again, I thought about getting up, but I wouldn't be weak.

She started to walk away from him. Drew had a different look on his face. Not a happy 'I just scored' look, more of a rejection and disappointed look. She turned him down? I felt not pity for him. When she started to walk over to me, my heart flew again. She flashed me a simple smile.

"Hi. You're the boy from first period right?"

"Yes. Adam, Adam Torres"

"I'm Clare, Clare Edwards" She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Clare" I said shaking her hand.

"You too. So um would it be okay if I sat with you? You're the only one I know here so far"

"Of course, pull up a bench"

She grinned and sat across from me at the table. "So Torres.." She broken the silence. I nodded not sure where she was going with this. "Your brother wouldn't have to be that Drew Torres guy would he?"

I sighed a little embarrassed of my brother. "Yeah. I saw he was talking to you"

"Yeah he wanted to go out, but I turned him down" When she said this I couldn't help but think 'score one for Adam' "I don't date guys with girlfriends"

"Yeah Drew's the player time. I think he has two girlfriends right now"

"Well good thing I didn't say yes or I might be number three" She laughed and started eating her lunch.

I tried to keep my glance off her, but with no luck. I kept looking at her. She blushed a few times and smiled back. When I looked away I could feel her still looking at me.

When the bell ran for the end of lunch I sighed.

"Think maybe you could walk me to my next class because I don't know where it is?" Clare asked.

"of course" I got up and started walking to her with her locker. She grabbed her things and we walked together.

"Guess I'll see you later" She frowned and walked into her class.

I watched her walk into class with a frown then turned away to my class with a smile on my face. She knew my name and I knew hers. The whole way to my class I felt my smile grown wider and wider. I hoped I got to see her again soon. She was all I thought about that afternoon. Clare Edwards.


	3. Chapter 3

After school for the first time since I started I hung around. I wanted to see Clare again. I stood at my locker and waited for her to walk by. When I pictured her face in my mind I couldn't help but smile a big smile. She danced around my thoughts all day. There was something about her that drew me into her, but I couldn't quiet figure it out.

I started to give up when the clock hit 4. I turned the corner and saw her putting books into her locker.

"Clare" I shouted and ran over to her.

"Hey Adam" She smiled softly. " What are you doing at school so late?"

"Just..Just waiting for Drew. He's always late with football practice"

Clare nodded. "I understand. That might suck always waiting for him"

"Your telling me. So why are you here so late? It's your first day here. Don't tell me you got in trouble already"

Clare chuckled. "One of my teachers just wanted to talk to me about my marks at my old school"

"Were they good or bad?"

"Actually good. They wondered why someone as smart as me at the smartest school in town would switch to this school"

"Oh" I felt dumb when she said that. Someone as smart as her have interest in me felt like a dream.

"But the reasons was because I wanted to try at a normal school.

"How's it working out so far?"

"So far so good" She smiled. "I met a special friend also"

I realized that she hadn't talked to anyone else today so she must have be talking about me. I smiled huge at her.

"That's good. So how far do you live from here?"

"No far. 20 minute walk tops" She lifted her backpack onto her back and closed her locker. "What about you?"

"Around the same. Want to walk home together? I mean they say it's better to walk home with someone so your not by yourself and if you walk home with a friend even better and you said.."

"Adam" She chuckled. "Of course we can" I hadn't realizes I started to babble on again until she broke my babble. "What about your brother?"

"I've waited long enough for him to come. He can walk home alone"

"Okay" she locked her locker and he started to walk home.

On the way home we talked about everything under the moon. I made her laugh and she made me smile. I tried to understand what about her made me like her so much but I was so smitten and lost in her eyes I soon forgot to figure it out.

"Well this is my house, I'll see you tomorrow Adam" She flashed one of her soft smiles and walked inside her out and closed the door.

Okay so I kind of lied about where I lived. It was a 45 minute walk home, and my mom usually picks me up, but the chance to walk Clare home and talk with her was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived home to Drew and Bianca making kissy face in the living room.

"Get a room"

"Unless you want us in your room because mine is a mess I suggest you deal with us" Drew to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Here's an idea why don't you clean it?"

"I would but that would peel me away from Bianca" He smirked and kissed Bianca quick.

"And of course we couldn't ask you to do that" I sighed and sat at the kitchen table that had papers of every color spread across it. "What are these?"

"Dance flyers. Katie is having a dance next week and wanted us to hand out invites" Drew spoke.

I read the flyer over and noticed it was guys choice. I wouldn't be caught dead at a dance, but if I had a date that would be different. Especially if my date was Clare.

"Maybe you could actually have a date this time Adam" Drew said with his lips locked on Bianca's neck. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe that Clare girl could be your type" I gave him a look.

"Shut up Drew"

"You know what I'm talking about. "I shot him a death glare. "Because of your condition she might be the first one to like you fore you"

"That's it" I jumped forward onto him and started hitting him. He hit me back.

As me and Drew got older we didn't fight as much, but when he brought up my 'condition' as everybody calls it I lose it. I know I'm special but he doesn't have to bring it up in a negative way. He just makes me so mad sometimes.

My mother came down and pulled us apart. I wiped my nose and saw blood coming down from it. I grabbed a paper towel, applied it to my nose and ran upstairs and slamming my door shut and screaming.

"Adam don't yell" My mother shouted from downstairs.

I was so angry I just needed to cool off. I walked downstairs quietly not to draw attention to myself and walked strait out the front door. I decided it go to the comic book store because it wasn't to late. By the time I'd get back the street lights would we on, but I didn't care.

As I walked I heard screaming from a girl. I followed the screams from the women and to my surprise a man dressed in black from head to toe trying to steal the women's purse. My eyes widen when the screams from the women were from Clare. With the adrenalin and fear rushing through my blood I did the first thing that I thought of. Run towards the guy and save Clare.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt fear run through my veins but it was covered by the adrenalin. I ran strait for the guy.

"Hey leave her alone" I shouted.

"And what if I don't?" The guy gave me a look full of anger and that he wasn't afraid of me.

"Then you'll have to deal with me" I got up into his face. I stod my ground trying to show him I wasn't afraid when I was. I pushed him to the ground hard. Before he had the chance to get up I grabbed Clare's purse and hand and started running. As we ran I noticed Clare's grip on my hand get tighter. I figured it was from the fear but I liked the way it felt.

"Adam" She finally said when he stopped running. "You saved my life. I can't thank you enough"

"Don't thank me, it's what friends do"

She slightly smiled and looked at me. "At least let me make it up to you"

"Clare you don't…"

"I want to" She cut me off with a smile. "What are you doing right now?"

I shrugged. "Nothing why?"

"Want to get some pizza as a thank you?"

"How'd you know I liked pizza?"

"Lucky guess" She flashed a small smile and we headed to the pizza place.

"So why were you out so late?" I asked Clare.

"Just..just taking a stroll" Something told me she was hiding something, but if she'd want to tell me she would. "Same question to you"

"Just getting away from my brother and his annoying girlfriend"

"That sucks, he's not brother of the year is he?"

I chuckled a bit. "Nott even close"

She laughed. "I wish I had siblings"

"You're an only child?"

She nodded.

"Well you can have mine any day" We both laughed.

We spent the next hour talking and laughing about anything and everything.

"Thanks for a fun time Adam and saving my life" Clare said as we arrived at her front door.

"Like I said what are friends for"

Clare smiled and leaves over and kissed my left cheek softly. "I'll see you tomorrow" She walked inside.

I walked off her porch putting my hand over the spot she kissed. I headed home with her in my mind. I couldn't help myself anymore. She was everywhere I looked, in all my thoughts. I came to the decisions. I was in love with Clare Edwards, but I had to keep it a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the night Clare was all that crossed my mind. She appeared in everyone of my dreams. I had never slept better. Before I knew it my alarm clock went off telling me it was time to get up and start a new day. School I dreded, but the chance to see Clare I loved.

When I headed downstairs to my surprise Drew wasn't there. I wonder where he went, I'm sure it was with Bianca though. I rushed through breakfast and walked to school early.

I waited by Clare's locker to see her arrive for twenty minutes, and she never showed. Then the bell rang. I figured maybe she was sick but I had just seen her last night. What if she moved back? What if she switched schools? Or worse. What if she didn't come to school today because she knew I liked her but she didn't like me back and couldn't face me? I kept thinking the worst outcomes. I tried to tell myself it's nothing but something deep down told me to worry. So I did all morning.

When lunch cam around I sighed at the thought that I couldn't eat with that curly brown haired girl of my affection. I ate alone. I picked at my lunch trying to calm myself but nothing worked.

Next period was the worst. The teacher brought up all these topics that brought Clare up in my mind. Normally I don't pay attention, but today I did. I made a note of every time he remined me of Clare. I was up to 6 when Drew took my notebook from me.

"Hey give that back" I said kind of loudly.

Drew didn't give it back. Instead he read it. "Aw how cute Adam loves Clare"

"What?" I felt embarresment and angry grown on my face. "I didn't say that"

"Then why is it written in your notebook?" Drew smirked.

"I didn't write that. I mean I didn't mean to that thought was suppose to be in my head and.."I didn't realized I was babbling on till I realized I just admitted it.

"Ah ha. I knew it. Adam loves Clare. Adam loves Clare" He started to chant.

"Stop it" I yelled. "I don't"

"Adam loves Clare" The classed chimed in with Drew.

I was completely embarred. The whole class knew my secret. And knowing blabber mouth Drew it wouldn't be long until the whole school knew. Then Clare would, and what would her reaction be?

"Alright class setting down" The teacher said.

The class went quiet.

A teacher wearing a dress entered the classroom suddenly and went strait for our teacher.

"Adam Torres" He said. I looked up. "Your wanted at the office"

I found this news of my pressences suspsious but it went along anyway.

In the office sat two adults who I figured were someone's parents. They were in tears. They looked at me and the lady started to bawl. I didn't understand what I did. I was led into a private room in the office with no windows and one door.

"Have a seat" The principal said sitting behind is desk. I sat.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked afraid.

He sighed not saying anything. "Witness says you were with Clare Edwards last night right?"

I nodded. "Yes"

"Then where is she?" He slammed his hands against his desk right in front of me.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"As if you don't know" He looked at me furious. "Clare Edwards went missing last night, and everyone thinks you had something to do with it"


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry it's really short, I had writers block)

My heart broke when I heard the news. Clare missing? How is that possible?

"Do the police have any leads? Have the police even been called?" I asked.

"Yes they have been, and you are a suspect in this"

"But I would never hurt Clare I..She's my best friend"

"Then you go better explain this to the parents"

I nodded and headed out to them. As I did I thought about the pizza last night. Clare was really quiet as if she was hiding something. I didn't want to bother her with asking, so I let it slide. As I look back I wish I had. I should have been a good friend and asked.

The parents questioned me for the rest of the afternoon. I answered as truthfully as I could. I also kept an eye on their reactions and their answers. By the time they finished I had to head home. It was late and I had a lot of thinking to do.

The one thing from today that made me suspicious was when they asked about her home life. Her dad got uncomfortable and fidgety. He was hiding something. Maybe he actually knew where Clare was and wanted me to get in trouble. Or Maybe he actually didn't know where she was. I took the long was home to think this through.

I got home to my mother looking at me strangely.

"Mom what's wrong? I looked at her.

"Someone's her to see you"

I raised an eyebrow at her and headed to my room. I dropped my bags to the floor when I saw her standing there. I was speechless.

"Clare what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

I raised an eyebrow at her and headed to my room. I dropped my bags to the floor when I saw her standing there. I was speechless.

"Clare what are you doing here?"

She went silent trying to avoid my question.

"Clare please tell me what's going on" I looked at her.

"I..I.." She stuttered. "Ran away from home"

"Why?" Something told me this had to do with her being so quiet the other night.

"My..My dad" She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What did he do Clare?" I looked her deep in the eyes.

Before she said anything she pulled up her sleeves to revel several black and blue bruises. I felt the anger build inside me. I wanted to hurt him for hurting her. I wanted him to pay. She looked at me and tears filled her eyes again. I pulled her into the most comforting hug I could.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No just you. I'm scared to tell anyone else"

"You didn't even tell your mom?"

She shook her head no. "I'm most scared to tell her. She loves my dad and wouldn't believe me"

I understood what she meant. Having a parent not believe you is hard and the worst thing. My mom didn't believe me at all when I told her I was Adam and not Gracie.

"You can stay here as long as you need, but your parents are worried sick about you"

She nodded. " I know"

" Maybe you should call and at least tell you mom your okay" I looked at her.

She shook her head again. " If I do, she will just tell my dad"

I sighed. " Guess your staying at the Torres house for a little while"

" Oh thank you Adam" She hugged me. " I will the perfect house guest"

" I know you will be. I can set up the guest room for you"

" I really can't thank you enough Adam"

" Hey what are friends for remember" I smiled.

She smiled back and walked to the guest room with me. She set her bag down and looked around the room. " Its nice"

" Thanks, if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask me. If you ask Drew you should be afraid" I laughed,

She laughed with me. " I'll be sure to ask you" She smiled and set stuff up in her room.

I walked back to my room grinning. Clare was only a wall away from me. This was perfect. The only thing that worried me was if they did find her here and thought I had something to do with her disappearing what would happen to her. Or me. But I didn't care, I just wanted her safe.

And there was one thing I still had to do…


	9. Chapter 9

That night Clare joined us for dinner. I mean it was burgers, nothing special but I wish I could have given her something more fancy, but she said she was fine with it. She went to bed kind of early which was understandable.

As I headed upstairs to my room I heard a sound coming from Clare's room. I couldn't make it out until I pressed my ear to the door. It was weeping.

"Clare?" I gently knocked on the door.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She said but I wasn't convinced.

"Can I come in?" I said softly.

"Just a minute" She said before opening her room door. I looked at her and a feeling of sadness rushes thorough me when I saw her puffy, red eyes from crying.

"What's wrong Clare?" I gave her a look.

"Nothing is why?" She wiped her eyes.

"Clare come on it's Adam, I know you. Plus you're a horrible liar"

"Okay fine" She sat on her bed. "I'm home sick"

I took a seat beside her. "How can you be home sick Clare?"

"Well it's not exactly home I miss, it's my mom I miss"

"Maybe you should call and tell her your safe?"

She shook her head. "I can't, she'll make me come home and I can't deal with my dad again"

I sighed defeated. I didn't know what else I could do to help her in this situation.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She looked at me. " I just don't want to be alone right now"

" Of course you can " I looked at her.

We both headed to my room. I laid down then Clare laid beside her. It felt nice having Clare lay this close to me. Almost perfect. When she put her head on my chest I felt butterflies, and was kind of nervous. She didn't know about me and I was afraid of her reaction. Lucky for me she made no comment about it.

"Adam?" She spoke looking up at me. I looked down at her. "Thank you for taking me in at this time. I'm sorry I just showed up"

"Clare no need to thank me, and as for showing up here it's not problem I couldn't let you just be out there alone, I'd rather you be here then anywhere else"

"But what if the cops find out I was here all along?"

"I'll deal with it then, but right now my only concern is you Clare" I smiled small at her. She returned it.

Suddenly something came over me. I don't know what it was or how to explain it. If I had to I'd say it was like a rush of blood throughout my body. I took the risk and leaned in close to Clare. She must have felt the same because the next thing I remember was her lips pressed against mine.

This feeling was amazing. I know it's cheesy, but I saw fireworks. This kiss made me realize that Clare did feel something for me. Wither it was love or just liked me, I'd take it. Having her like me back was an incredible feeling. I slowly pulled away feeling a huge grin take over my face. Clare returned the grin and blushes. I was speechless. Even if I wanted to speak I couldn't. She took my breath away.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry I've been MIA I've been busy with school and graduation and all that school related stuff, but hopefully I can post more soon.

All I could do was smile at her. She blushes bright red. I chuckled.

"What?" She flashed a smile.

"Nothing it's just..your cute when you blush"

"Am not" She blushed more. She laughed realizing she was.

"We should get some sleep Clare"

"Your right" We both laid down and she cuddles up to me. "Good night Adam" Before I could respond her blue eyes were closed.

I just watched her sleep for the longest time. I didn't want this moment to end. I just wanted to lay with her forever.

The next day at school was different then any other day. I felt more happy then ever.

Every class I chuckles and smiled at the thought of coming home to her. And with each class I began to love her even more. I never knew what this feeling felt like.

"Adam Torres to the office please" I gulped and headed down there. I looked out the window on the way and saw the scariest thing that broke my heart.

A man around 40 was pushing a girl into his car outside school. His wife was yelling at him while the girl was crying. As I paid more attention my heart fell into my stomach as I realized who the girl was. It was Clare. I took a guess that was her parents.

Angry grew inside me and I ran down the stairs the other way outside.

"Hey" I shouted loudly. "Leave her alone"

Her father turned around with any angry look on his face. "Who the hell are you to tell me to leave my daughter alone" He looked at me for a minute. "Wait your Adam" My face went pale when he said my name. "You're the guy that kidnapped my daughter"

"What? No I was keeping her safe from you"

He stepped closer to me and I gulped. "Keeping her safe from her father" He laughed deeply. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson"

The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground holding my stomach in pain hearing Clare's screams of terror. I tried getting up slowly but he just kicked me down again.

He stood over me about to kick again with he just fell to the ground. I looked over to Clare's mother standing there with a brick.

"Clare help Adam up and get out of here" Her mother said. Clare did what she said and helped me up. She kissed her mothers cheek then ran off helping me off. We ran off until the school was no where inside.

I was in a lot of pain, but I'd rather have her safe. Clare started to cry and I hugged her tightly. Loud footsteps broke our hug.

"Clare where are you?" Her father said angry. We both looked at each other and knew this was then end for us.


End file.
